Prideful Musings
by DreamCherry66
Summary: By Elle Also posted on mediaminer. Pride!Ed muses on his name, Elricsan Al and if gagging Envy would prove fun for them both. Meanwhile, Alphonse muses on Pride and his brother. And I don't own BlueBird's Illusion. Wish I did...


_**OOC ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**MUCH SWEARING, COURTESY OF PRIDE!ED.**_

**Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue, yesh?**

**Feedback- Desired. Craved. Especially criticism. And flames. Feed the authoress!**

**---**

Pupil-less golden eyes gazed mockingly into a twin set, reminding him of things long in the past.

"Lemme tell you something." The voice, so much like his brother's, whispered. A trace of humour within the words, covered with mock seriousness. He pulled their faces closer together, making the other stoop to reach his height.

"You never had a brother. He **never** existed."

---

The basic principal of alchemy- equivalent trade. We may have believed that was the truth of the world when we were younger, but that was when we were still naïve, believing things to be so simple.

I am Alphonse Elric, the only Elric family member alive today. Once, a long time ago, I had a brother, Edward. The "Full-Metal Alchemist". Now, all that remains of him is his stupid pride.

Pride, such an odd word, don't you think? Many meanings, but they always end up saying the same thing.

I suppose I shouldn't be so shocked. After all, no human sacrifices were made for his return. Even the Philosopher's Stone can't revive someone fully. You need a _body_ for that.

An artificial body…A homunculus.

Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth and Pride, the seven homunculi, all created by the Elric clan. It has some sense of irony, doesn't it?

_You never had a brother._

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me". I guess the old saying goes down the loo when it's your elder sibling speaking to you.

_He never existed._

_The truth hurts, doesn't it? You can join me, Alphonse. We can be brothers again._

Every time we meet, he says something to contradict his other words. His blank eyes, boring into mine as he speaks such hideous sounds. I don't want to believe him, but it's hard. I've listened to him my whole life- why stop now?

The first time I heard him call Envy "Nii-san", I swear a dam broke in me. Anger, hate, depression and a million other unidentifiable emotions ran through me, it was only later that day when I realized I was also feeling disappointed. Whether at him or myself remains unknown.

_Tell me, Elric-san. Have you never doubted yourself? Have you never thought that maybe, just maybe, you're the monster? How do you know that we homunculi aren't the true and proper beings, and that you humans are the deformed ones?_

---

Pride: Unreasonable and inordinate self-esteem (personified as one of the seven deadly sins). :syn- superbia.:

I've decided that dictionaries are useless things. I suppose I should have listened when Lust told me that, but I still couldn't help myself.

So, that's it. We're the sins of this world, and I'm supposed to be full of myself because of a name I was supposedly "gifted" with. Why do I fail to see the logic in that? I suppose I shouldn't expect anything more from a bunch of idiots. The only one with a scrap of wisdom is Nii-san.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

It's all that damned Elric-san's fault. If he hadn't started going on about how "Pride" isn't a real name when I was trying to _kill_ him (the idiot wasn't even defending himself!) I wouldn't have asked Nii-san, Lust or Sloth, I wouldn't have gone to find a dictionary and I wouldn't be going on about it like some lesser being!

Another thing- why won't that damned bastard _die_? He refuses my offers of brotherhood- and he's the one who goes on about us being brothers all the damn time!-, never fights back, never fucking _listens_. I'm starting to think that he's mentally challenged, more so than Gluttony.

And then he's spewing all this shit about Nii-san having wiped my memories. _Hello, have you got a fucking brain?_ Of course he wiped my memories, how else was he supposed to gain my fucking trust? By giving me a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate? I doubt it.

Why the Hell am I writing this? It's doesn't fucking matter- nothing matters. Well, actually, a few things do. Only a few.

…Shut up.

Nii-san is being fucking annoying. Does he not know how to shut his mouth? I wonder what would happen if I bound and gagged him…Hm, he'd probably have a bit too much fun with that. Then again, so would I, and we all know that my skills are better than Lust's, because I'm just better than her in every way imaginable.

That was not an example of pride, so you can shut your fucking mouth. It was the truth, and if you're too stupid to realize it, then it's your own fucking fault.

…Who the _fuck_ am I talking to?

Anyway, point is, I am not full of my fucking self just because I'm better than everyone else. And I can kill Elric-san, I just didn't feel like it the past hundred times. Tomorrow will be different.

I said _shut up_.

---

A/N- I couldn't help it- I fell in love with Pride!Ed. I'm sorry, please forgive me!

.:gets ready to roast some marshmallows on the flames she's bound to receive:. C'mon, don't disappoint me now! I've yet to receive a decent flame. (By that, I mean one longer than a single sentence. And one that actually relates to the story.)

Words (including A/N and warnings)- 921

Yeah...About the incorrect factual information...I really can't be stuffed fixing it, and I don't the endings of the anime and movie.


End file.
